Power Rangers Psycho Force
by Draco711
Summary: A new enemy has arrived to Earth. Five young teens now must become a new team of Rangers to defend their home. They are the Psycho Rangers!
1. The Characters

**Power Rangers Psycho Force Character Introduction**

 **Red Psycho Ranger-Damian Carson**

 **Damian is 16 years old in his Junior Year of high school. He have brownish black hair and is braided, hazel color eyes, and semi-dark skin. He transferred to Angel Grove High School when his family moved to Angel Grove. Before the move, Damian was the Captain of the Martial Arts team. He have a younger brother name Jacob who is in eighth grade. They live with both of their parents. He is also a student of Tommy Oliver.**

 **Zord-Dragon Psycho Zord**

 **Weapon-Psycho Sword**

 **Yellow Psycho Ranger-Summer Evans**

 **Summer is 16 years old in her Junior year of high school. Her hair is black with red highlights, her eyes are chocolate brown which match well with her fair skin color. She enjoys to sing, and has a bright personality. She is lead singer in the schools choir. She lives with her mother.**

 **Zord-Cheetah Psycho Zord**

 **Weapon-Psycho Stinger**

 **Blue Psycho Ranger-Edward "Ed" Collins**

 **Edward is 15 years old in his Sophomore year. His skin color is between light and dark skin. He have a clean cut hair style, hair color is brown and dark brown eyes. He's the smartest guy in his year, if not the school. He creates various gadgets with a 70:30 ratio of working. He is part of the Tech club at school. He lives with both of his parents, and is good friends with Zyro.**

 **Zord-Wolf Psycho Zord**

 **Weapon-Psycho Axe**

 **Black Psycho Ranger-Zyro Danvers**

 **Zyro is 16 years in his Sophomore year. He has shoulder length auburn hair with black eyes and fair skin. He have a rebellious nature and hot-headed personality. Despite this, he is the captain of the basketball team. He will also be second-in-command. He lives with his father, and is good friends with Edward.**

 **Zord-Bull Psycho Zord**

 **Weapon-Psycho Rod**

 **Pink Psycho Ranger-Paige Garcia**

 **Paige is 15 years old in her Sophomore year. She's of Mexican descent with black hair and dark brown eyes. She has a heart of gold and will help people in need. She even grant second chances to those that earns it while others does not. She is part of the Student Committee that helps organize student events. She lives with both of her parents.**

 **Zord-Phoenix Psycho Zord**

 **Weapon- Psycho Bow**

 **Andros**

 **The Red Space Ranger is the one who found the Psycho Morphers. He will be the mentor to the new team of Rangers.**

 **Zorlana**

 **An evil princess bent on of ruling the Earth. It is unknown if she is the pulling the strings or someone of higher status and power.**


	2. Season 1-Episode 1

**Power Rangers Psycho Force**

 **Draco711: Welcome to a new story project! Welcome to Power Rangers Psycho Force!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: Power Rangers, I grew up watching them and I still watch them. The only seasons I didn't see were Operation Overdrive and R.P.M which I have to do if I ever have the time. Anyway, as you know, Natsu, Happy and I are your co-hosts and before we introduce out special guest co-host.**

 **Natsu: We're going to introduce to you our joining co-host that will walk alongside us on our journeys.**

 **Happy: Aye, our number will increase to 4!**

 **Draco711: Remember, many months ago that we said we had invited this individual to join us on this journey, this funny journey as one said before, and it's time to introduce him. But he's not one who needs many introductions as he is the Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! The Hero of the Shinobi World! He is the reason I got into anime in the first place! So put your hands together for Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **Naruto: *Enters* Hey, what's up everyone! I'm excited to join you on this journey, ya know.**

 **Draco711: Yes, Naruto Uzumaki will be joining us on this journey. Welcome aboard Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Thanks for having me on this journey.**

 **Draco711: *Nods* Now to our special guest co-host for this particular journey. He is a legend of the Ranger Universe, a Ranger of four colors and is said to be the best of all time! So put your hands together for Tommy Oliver!**

 **Tommy: *Enters* Thanks for having me guys.**

 **Natsu: No problem!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Now I'll let you read the story, and will add insight at the end Author's Note without telling you the path I'm taking. Or I just might. Anyway, Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers for if I did, certain couples would happen and certain endings would be different. I only own OC characters.**

 **Draco711: Now without further ado, let's get going!**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Natsu&Happy&Tommy: Hobey Ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Season 1-Episode 1**

A cloak figure is moving quietly through a rocky area. He took the upmost care to not get seen while moved. It helped that he is using the rock formations to keep cover. He pulled out a device from beneath his cloak, and checked it. The device seems to be a scanner as it beep loud when he turned in a certain direction and low when moved away from that direction.

Finding the right direction, the cloak figure began moving again without being seen. A crack of thunder of a Electromagnetic Storm was heard above the area. The cloak figure continued to move through the rock formations, checking before moving forward. Ten minutes later, he arrived to his destination.

On a rocky hill stood five pedestals. The cloak figure ran up toward them, stopping right before them. On top of each one was a morpher. The thing about them is they all look like the Quantum morpher, but with various colors. Only the center looks like the original while the others were yellow, blue, pink and black. Seeing they were all there, the cloak figure took out a black case and placed them all the morphers into it.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" a seductive voice asks. The cloak figure looks behind him to see who spoke. Walking toward him with a sexy sway to her hips was a beautiful woman. She had long, smooth black hair with deep blue eyes and fair skin. She had a gold head piece with a purple gem in the center. She wore a black and silver suit which seems to be made for combat. She had a silver belt that held two sais.

"Zorlana..." the cloak figure mutters.

"Thank you for leading me to the Psycho Morphers," Zorlana said, "Now hand them over."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Fine, have it your way. Inzektors!" A purple seal appeared in the air behind Zorlana. Suddenly, humanoid insects appeared from it armed with various weapons. Zorlana then ordered:

"Destroy him!" The Inzektors charged the cloak figure.

"Man...this is not my day..." the cloak figure said. He began battling the Inzektors to keep them away from the morphers. As he battled, he kept the case close to him as he dodged attacks, and counter-attacked. However, the Inzektors started to overwhelm him as they knocked him back. This caused the case to drop from his hands, but he quickly recovered it before an Inzektor got it.

"Give up, you cannot win. Not against Princess Zorlana." Zorlana proclaims.

"Yeah, whatever. Not like I'm going to hang around to find out," the cloak figure said then shouts "Space Glider, hang ten!" A red glider soon flew onto the scene. The cloak figure jumped shouting "Let's Rocket!" and landed on the glider. The cloak flew off to reveal-The Red Space Ranger!

"You?!" Zorlana exclaims, shock.

"See ya!" Red Space Ranger states. He then flew off, and off the planet. Zorlana, annoyed, spoke:

"Hide while you can Red Ranger, I will find you and I will have the Psycho Morphers."

Three months later~

A new school year is starting at Angel Grove High School. Students are arriving via bus, foot parent or some other way. A red jeep pulled up into the parking lot, and parked. The door opened as a guy steps out. Once he does, he looks around to reveal-Andros! He is wearing a red shirt with a black suit jacket, blue jeans, and white Nikes. He then walked into the school.

"Hi Andros!" a male student greets.

"Hey Andros, how are you?" another student, female, greets.

"Hey Mike. Hey Samantha, I'm fine. Yourself?" Andros responds. Unlike other teachers, Andros don't mind the students calling him by his first name. He arrived to his classroom, and walks inside. He sat down at his desk, and looks over the tests from yesterday. Though his mind went elsewhere ten papers in.

"Three months has passed since I escaped from Planet Veltrax with the Psycho Morphers," he thought "I doubt Zorlana has given up on trying to obtain them though. I have to keep a look out for her." With that, he continued grading the papers without thinking about that. Back outside, a student rode up on a bike. He skidded to a stop, and looks at the school. He wore a red muscle shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and red and white Nikes. His brownish black hair is braided, he has hazel color eyes and semi-dark skin tone.

"Well, I arrived," He thought "I hope I make a good first impression on my first day here. I wonder if they have a Martial Arts team here that I could join. Oh well, can't find nothing out standing here." He hopped off his bike and locked it up on the bike rack. He then headed into the school.

"Ed, what are you working on this time?" a guy asks, walking into a room.

"I'm trying to see if I can harness and store nanomagnetic energy into these stones. If I calculated everything correctly, the stone should turn into a gem," Ed answers "So don't touch anything, Zyro." Zyro, who was about to touch one of the stones, pulled his hand back.

"I wasn't going to touch anything."

"Good." Ed, whose whole name is Edward, is wearing a dark blue polo shirt, pale blue jeans, and blue and black Nikes. He has a clean cut hairstyle, dark brown eyes, and a skin tone between light and dark. Zyro is wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black and purple Jordans. He has shoulder length black hair which is currently tied in a ponytail, black eyes and a fair skin tone.

"Alright, here it goes." Ed said. He pressed a button, and began the experiment. He stepped back along with Zyro and watch it go as planned. The nanomagnetic energy began going through the machine and wires. Ed took notes of the progress, watching intently. Zyro wasn't as interested, but chose to look around elsewhere. However, as he began to walk, he trips over a cord that was the key transport of the nanomagnetic energy.

"Uh-oh..." Zyro mutters.

BOOM!

Once the smoke clears, it revealed both Ed and Zyro ashen face and hair standing on end. Shock about what happened, Ed looks around to Zyro who uttered:

"Oops."

Outside, in the inside grounds of the school, a group of students were standing around. But that wasn't all they were doing. They were listening to someone singing. The song that is being sung is both soothing and upbeat. After another minute, the song ended.

"Wow Summer, that was amazing!" a girl compliments.

"Thank you Kylie," Summer replies "That is one of the songs I been working on during the summer. I hope Mr. Wells likes it along with the others." A few students chuckled at Summer's use of her name as it shares a season. Summer is wearing a yellow blouse, blue short-shorts, and yellow and white Aidas. She has black hair with red highlights, chocolate brown eyes, and a fair skin complexion.

"I'm sure Mr. Wells will love them." a male student said.

"I hope so." Summer responds. Soon the bell rung signaling its time for class. The students began heading to their first class of the day. The new guy was walking around, trying to find his first class. He learned that the school do have a Martial Arts team, but he have to sign up at the Youth Center as it is a joint program here. He was so focus on finding his class, he ran into a girl knocking her stuff out their hands.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was paying attention to where I was going." he apologizes.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." she responds. He could then tell she was of Mexican descent due to her accent. She then said:

"You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. From what I can tell of the papers, you're part of the Student Committee."

"Si, I am indeed. Me llamo Paige Garcia, what is your name?"

"Me? My name is Damian Carson."

"Encantada de conocerte."

"Sorry, I don't speak spanish much but what?"

"Oh, it means 'nice to meet you.'"

"Oh, likewise." Paige is wearing a pink t-shirt with a pale blue jacket, blue jeans, and pink and white Aidas. She has smooth black hair, dark brown eyes, and an olive tone skin color.

"Are you heading to class?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, but I'm having trouble finding it." Damian answers.

"Oh, let me see your schedule. I can help you find it." Nodding, Damian handed over his schedule. Paige looks over it for a moment, and she smiles brightly. She looks up and said:

"I can definitely help you because we have the same first class."

"Really? Excellent!: Smiling, Paige handed his schedule back and lead the way to class in which case Damian followed alongside her. A few minutes later, they arrived to the classroom and walks in.

"Hola Senior Andros." Paige greets, smiling.

"Hola Paige," Andros greets back, then noticed Damian "Are you the new student?"

"Yes sir." Damian said.

"Cool, let me get class started and I can introduce you."

"Okay." As Andros began roll call, Damian looks around the class at his future classmates. Paige sat in the front of the class, and waved when he looked in her direction. He noticed a girl with black hair and red highlights. And two guys who were dusting themselves off which seems to be...soot?

"Alright class," Andros said "We have a new student joining us today. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"My name is Damian Carson, nice to meet you." Damian said. A few students gave a reply. Andros then spoke again:

"Nice to meet you as well, Damian. Now lets see...ah, take the seat behind Summer." Damian looks and saw Summer, the girl with black and red highlights, waving to him and pointing to the seat behind her. So hiking his backpack onto his shoulder, Damian walks over and sat down behind her. Summer turned in her seat, and gave him a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Summer Evans." Summer said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Damian replies, smiling.

"Okay, taking note of the explosion earlier," Andros said "Ed, Zyro, I want to see you after school."

"Okay," Ed sighs "See what you got us into?"

"It's not my fault you didn't hide that cord." Zyro responds. The class chuckled as Andros began class. Out in space, a spaceship appeared next to the Earth.

"Princess, we located the morphing energy of the Red Ranger. We tracked it to this planet called Earth." a mechanical-looking alien informs.

"Excellent work Vextrix, now lock on his exact coordinates." Zorlana said.

"Yes, Princess."

"Morgo, take a group of Inzektors and go retrieve the Psycho Morphers once Vextrix gets the coordinates."

"Yes, Princess." Morgo, a skeleton-looking alien responds. Smiling, Zorlana looks out toward the Earth. She then thought:

"You have no where to run now Red Ranger." Back on Earth, the school day has come to an end. Currently, Paige is showing Damian around the school.

"And that is the chess club," Paige said "And with that, our tour is over."

"Thanks Paige, now I won't get lost again." Damian said. It's true, Damian was late for a few classes because he got lost looking for them.

"De nada. Do you always get lost?"

"Not really, just the school is bigger than my last one."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey Paige!" a voice calls. Paige and Damian looks around to see Summer coming down the steps.

"Hola Summer, what's up?" Paige greets.

"I just left choir practice," Summer said then looks to Damian "Oh hey Damian, I didn't see you coming out of the school."

"Hey, it's fine. Paige was just finishing giving me a tour," Damian replies "And I didn't know you can sing."

"Cool. And yeah, I do. I really love to sing, maybe you should listen to me sometime."

"Sure, that would be cool." Soon three more people came out the school building. This time its Andros, Zyro and Ed leaving out. In Andros' hand was a black case.

"Just be more careful next time, and check all safety measures." Andros said.

"Yes, sir." Ed and Zyro responds. As they approach the last step, they saw Damian, Summer and Paige.

"Hey Damian, need a tour of the school tomorrow?" Andros asks.

"No, Paige already showed me the school." Damian answers.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yo, name is Zyro. Zyro Danvers." Zyro introduced.

"Yo."

"I'm Edward Collins," Ed said "But everyone calls me Ed."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Well, I'll catch you all tomorrow in class." Andros said.

"Okay, see you teach." Zyro responds. Nodding, Andros began walking away until-

"Where do you think you're going, Ranger?" a sinister voice asks. Andros stopped, shocked, and looks around as the five teens did as well. A skeleton looking creature is walking towards them with a group of humanoid insects.

"What are those things?" Summer asks, alarmed.

"I don't know..." Ed answers, nervous.

"What you mean you don't know? Those things look like they came straight out of a horrible monster movie." Zyro shouts.

"The insect creatures are called Inzektors. And the skeleton freak is an alien known as Morgo." Andros explains, putting himself between the teens and the aliens.

"And how do you know this?"

"No time to explain. Take this, and get out of here!" He gave the case he was carrying to Damian. Once he did that, he charged as the Inzektors attacked and began battle.

"Should we help him?" Damian asks, watching Andros fight off Inzektors.

"You heard him," Zyro answers "We got to get out of here!" With one last look, Damian and the others ran off with the case still in their possession.

"I don't think so, humans," Morgo said "Inzektors, after them!" More Inzektors appeared and ran after the teens.

"No!" Andros shouts. He made to go after them, but was cut off by Morgo and the Inzektors he was already fighting.

"Not so fast Ranger, you're not going anywhere! I assume you gave those five brats the Psycho Morphers. Obtaining them now will be easy." Andros grits his teeth as he thought:

"Damn! I should've kept the morphers with me. I may have trouble keeping them from Morgo's hands, but at least my students would be safe. And due to that Electromagnetic Storm on Veltrax, my Astro Morpher is still in recharge mode, so I can't morph right now...a fine time to attack." Believing his students will escape, Andros charged to attack again. To the five teens-

"Are they still chasing us?!" Zyro asks, running. Summer looks behind them, and saw the Inzektors running after them still. So she answers:

"Yeah, very much so."

"Come on, we can't let them have this case-uh-oh!" Damian began.

"Uh-oh is right." Ed said. The teens ran around a corner into a parking lot, and ran into more Inzektors.

"This is not bueno." Paige said, looking to the Inzektors in front and back.

"You can say that again."

"So is offering the case an option?" Zyro asks, jokingly.

"What do we do now?" Summer asks.

"They gave us the answer-we fight " Damian said, because the Inzektors attacked. So they had no choice but to fight back. Paige dodged two Inzektors before kicking them from behind knocking them to the ground. She blocked an Inzektor's punch, and kicked another back. She grabbed the Inzektor she blocked arm, and toss it into the ground. But two Inzektors grabbed her, and threw her back causing her to hit the ground hard.

Ed ducked around Inzektors, careful not to get hit by the ones holding blades. He rolled under an Inzektor, and whacked another with his backpack knocking it into the ground. Though an Inzektor came up, and tripped him at the same time throwing him. Ed hit the ground hard, rolling away a bit.

Summer ducked back to avoid two Inzektors. She cartwheeled away from a third to avoid it's sword strike. She spun and kicked another Inzektor in the stomach, knocking it to the ground. She threw a punch at an Inzektor, but it caught her wrist and twisted her arm causing her to wince in pain. It then threw her back, and into the ground hard.

Zyro was knocked into a car as he blocked and punched two Inzektors. He ducked another attack, and rolled over the car to the other side kicking an Inzektor as he did. After blocking and kicking three more, he hops onto the car. He kicked two more Inzektors weapons away before a third punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Another grabbed his leg, and pulled his feet right from under him causing him to fall onto the hood of the car, and roll off onto the ground.

Damian kicked Inzektors away from him as he held the case. He knocked Inzektor's arms away with the case while kicking them back. He caught one Inzektor's arm, kicked it in the leg making it kneel. He roundhouse kicked another while flipping the kneeling Inzektor into the ground. He did a no-hand front flip to avoid Inzektors running at him from the side, causing them to run into one another. Suddenly, Inzektors formed a line. They aimed blasters at Damian, and fired. Multiple explosions occurred around Damian, knocking him back with the case in the air. He hit the ground just as the case did, which opened spilling its contents. The others went over to Damian, all in pain.

"W-What are we going to do?" Summer asks, helping Damian up.

"No clue..." Damian answers, holding his side.

"Hey, what are those?" Zyro asks, pointing to the ground.

"Watches?" Ed wonders.

"Great...we're going to die over some watches."

"Pick them up!" a familiar voice shouts. The teens looks around and saw Andros. He managed to bring his fight to them. He shouts again:

"Hurry! Pick up the Psycho Morphers!" Seeing no alternative, they picked them up. Suddenly, Morgo appears in front of the Inzektors the teens were fighting.

"Hand over the Psycho Morphers, humans, and you can just walk away alive." Morgo said.

"Don't do it! He will kill you regardless!" Andros shouts, still fighting off Inzektors.

"Quiet Ranger, this doesn't concern you!" He blasted Andros, knocking him back into a wall. Andros fell to the ground, in pain.

"Senior Andros!" Paige shouts, worried.

"What do we do? Hand them over?" Ed asks, not sure what to do.

"If we don't we die." Zyro said.

"Damian?" Summer wonders aloud. The other three looks over to Damian, and saw he had placed the red Psycho Morpher onto his left wrist.

"I believe Andros is right," Damian said "This thing will kill us regardless of what we do. So I'm going to continue fighting for what is right even if it kills me. That is what my teacher taught me." And with that said, Damian stepped forward. Looking to one another, the others nods and placed the Psycho Morphers they held onto their left wrist before stepping up next to Damian.

"So you choose to not give me the morphers and die?" Morgo asks, darkly.

"No, we choose to fight and defeat you," Damian said, then with the air of a leader "Ready?" Paige and Ed looks to Damian from his left, nods and said:

"Ready.!" Summer and Zyro looks to Damian from his right, nods and said:

"Ready!" Then as if they knew what to do, they toss their left arm back and brought it forward to their front and press the activation button while shouting:

" **Psycho Force Unleashed!"**

 **Morphing Sequence~**

" **Pink Psycho Power!"** Paige shouts. She made a cross with her arms before bringing them to her side as a pink seal appeared above her, lowers over her, and morphs her.

" **Black Psycho Power!"** Zyro shouts. He made the same arm movements as a black seal appeared above him, lowers over him, and morphs him.

" **Blue Psycho Power!"** Ed shouts. He made the same arm movements as a blue seal appeared above him, lowers over him, and morphs him.

" **Yellow Psycho Power!"** Summer shouts. She made the same arm movements as a yellow seal appeared above her, lowers over her, and morphs her.

" **Red Psycho Power!"** Damian shouts. He made the same arm movements as a red seal appeared above him, lowers over him, and morphs him.

 **Morphing Sequence Ends~**

"Huh? What the-?!" Morgo mutters, shock. He and the Inzektors had covered their faces because multi-colored lightning zapped brilliantly around the teens when they morphed. As the smoke from the lightning cleared, it not just revealed the five teens. It revealed them as the Psycho Rangers! They look exactly like the originals, the only difference is their arm and leg guards are their respective colors instead of white.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Zyro exclaims, looking himself over.

"Yeah, I'll say." Summer agrees, looking herself over as well.

"Can't believe we went through a metamorphosis." Ed said, holding his head.

"Esto es tan increíble." Paige said, looking herself up and down. Damian was looking at his hand before closing it into a fist.

"Yeah, now lets show them what we're made of," Damian states "Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Yellow!" Summer states.

"Psycho Blue!" Ed states.

"Psycho Black!" Zyro states.

"Psycho Pink!" Paige states.

"Together we're-"Damian began.

"The Psycho Rangers!" the team states. The team performed a pose akin to the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

"Damn you," Morgo growls "Destroy them Inzektors!" The Inzektors charged the Rangers.

"Lets go!" Damian states.

"Hyah!" the team shouts. The Rangers charged the Inzektors and began combat again.

"Wow, this is so much easier!" Paige said. She blocked, kicked Inzektors back with better ease than before. Each blow she did, a mini explosion occurred. She hops onto a higher platform while shouting:

" **Psycho Bow!"** She equipped her Psycho Bow, and began firing energy arrows at the Inzektors below. They all hit their mark, and defeated them.

"You're right Paige, this is a lot easier!" Ed said. He jabbed the Inzektors, but each jab had enough power to knock them back into the ground. Each blow dealt a mini explosion as well. He then spun to dodge an Inzektor shouting:

" **Psycho Axe!"** He equipped his Psycho Axe, and began striking Inzektors. He then stood like the letter "t" and began spinning rapidly. Once he was fully spinning, he moved toward the Inzektors, striking them all around with his Psycho Axe, defeating them.

"This is like a walk in the park." Summer adds. Summer dropped low, tripping two Inzektors before doing a front roundhouse kick on another knocking it to the ground. She karate chop another's chest, causing a mini explosion, knocking it back while kicking another away. She then shouts:

" **Psycho Sting!"** Equipping her Psycho Stinger, Summer jumps into the air spinning blasting Inzektors with her Psycho Stinger, defeating them.

"Mess with the wrong group of teens you freaks!" Zyro shouts. Zyro is literally tossing Inzektors left and right. He elbowed an Inzektor, causing a mini explosion then tossed it into other Inzektors. He then shouts:

" **Psycho Rod!"** Once equipped with his Psycho Rod, he spun it before he began striking Inzektors. Inzektors chose to surround him, and all attacked with their blades. Though he blocked them, he dropped to one knee. However, he shot up spinning while striking the Inzektors at the same time.

"You're not going to win, not while we're on guard now!" Damian states. Damian was knocking the Inzektors attacks away as he flips them to the ground. He kicked a blade away while he roundhouse kicked another across the chest, dealing a mini explosion. He then shouts:

" **Psycho Sword!"** After equipping his Psycho Sword, he slashed Inzektors left, right, and center. He deflected Inzektors blaster beams back at them. As a group of Inzektors came together, Damian placed his index and middle fingers at the end of his Psycho Sword and brought it up the blade. And as he did so, red energy formed up the blade. Once the red energy formed up to the tip, Damian thrusts the sword into the ground sending an energy blast across the ground toward the Inzektors, blasting and defeating them.

After defeating the Inzektors, the Rangers came together to confront Morgo, who is shocked at what the Rangers just did.

"It looks like you're next." Damian states, Psycho Sword resting on his shoulder while pointing at Morgo with his free hand.

"Grr...you win this time Psycho Rangers! But remember this...this is only the beginning!" Morgo said, angrily. He then escapes through a purple seal.

"Alright! We won!" Zyro shouts, throwing a fist into the air.

"Oh yeah!" Summer and Paige shouts, hi-fiving one another.

"He said this is only the beginning," Ed said "Do you think he will return?"

"He probably will, and when he does, we'll be ready." Damian answers.

"That's a pretty good attitude to have." Andros said, walking up. Seeing their teacher, the five powered down from their Ranger forms.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Zyro said.

"Si, and why did that creature kept calling you a Ranger?" Paige adds.

"Are you a Ranger like us?" Summer asks.

"Are there more like him out there?" Ed asks.

"Whoa, hold up! I'll explain everything to you, but not here." Andros said.

"Then where?" Damian asks.

"Here." Andros pressed a code combination on his Astro Morpher. The teens looks around, wondering what is going to happen when Ed said:

"Look! Above us!" The others looked to see a ship of some kind lowering into the atmosphere.

"What is it?" Summer asks, in awe.

"Rangers, this is the Astro Megaship V5. It will be our primary base of operations and where I will explain your destiny." Andros answers. The new team of Rangers looks up toward the Astro Megaship V5 as it landed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete of chapter 1.**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Naruto: An interesting way to start this project off.**

 **Tommy: I'll say, though is it good enough?**

 **Draco711: And that is where our awesome readers come in. Now let me try to explain how this will go. I will be writing Ed instead of his full name, though I may write his full name at least one in the chapters so people don't forget Edward is his true name and Ed is only a nickname. Now I know a lot of people want to hear the origins of how the Psycho Morphers and how they relate to the Psycho Rangers in general. All that will be explained in chapter two when Andros does the explaining.**

 **Natsu: Will Andros have a bigger role?**

 **Happy: Aye, we saw how Draco711 had neutralized Andros Astro Morpher.**

 **Naruto: Reason for that is this is about the Psycho Morphers and the new team of Rangers. Will Andros become the Red Space Ranger again? Probably in season 2 and 3.**

 **Tommy: Will there be a Power Ranger team-up? He already have an idea, but don't want to rush the story just to get to that point.**

 **Draco711: Exactly, the team up will happen in season 3 of this project. And that reminds me, each season will have either 10 or 20 chapters to it. Might keep it to ten. Might have it between ten to twenty chapters of each season. Next is that the battle suit Zorlana wore is like Morgana's from Power Rangers S.P.D.**

 **Naruto: Two more things, and its a request and optional request for our readers.**

 **Tommy: First is we would like to know who you ship as an initial start. Yes, too soon to start but who knows, Draco711 may take your thoughts into consideration. He have an idea who will get together in the end, but it may change during this project. And who knows, your thoughts may change as well.**

 **Draco711: And even if I do go down my original choice path, it would be nice to see where you stand. Now that is the optional request. The request I would like to make is to help me with the monsters. Yes, I can create them myself which I will do from time to time, but I would like your help on creating the monsters the Rangers will fight. Yes, I will give you credit for it as well.**

 **Happy: He is also planning on using monsters of other shows as it. But probably not all that often.**

 **Draco711: Yes, so the first review or PM (probably PM) will be the first monster the Rangers will fight. Though lets keep the monsters tame as I don't want them to face a very tough monster so early on as they are just starting out. Maybe when its near the end of season 1 and going into season 2 the monsters will start getting tougher. So I would really appreciate it if you help me with the monsters.**

 **Natsu: So what do you think of the first chapter? Great, good, bad, horrible? Let us know, and Draco711 will work to make it better if needs be.**

 **Naruto: And don't be afraid to tell him where he needs work at.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, the help will be greatly appreciated. Now with that finish, and I apologize about the huge Author's Notes, lets call it here.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Naruto: Believe in yourself and you will accomplish you goals.**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Tommy: And let the power be with you.**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Natsu&Tommy&Happy: And so we go~**


	3. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Draco711: I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for the absence despite saying otherwise before. I got a job a week after my last message saying that my updates won't be as long. And now, I don't have much time as I don't have a computer at home that I could type my stories and can't go anywhere else to often (Friday and Saturday being the only days I can). But once I get my own laptop/computer, there is no excuse on why I shouldn't be able to update sooner other than I just don't feel like writing. Again, the only story I have that is directly written onto a computer is Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer as my other stories are all writing on paper first. I'm starting writing again which the next chapter is for FG one-shots project. For Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, the Return chapter is already decided, just need to work on it. Lack of a computer hinders Fairy Tail: Inferno Dragon Slayer progress along with my other stories. Sorry if it seems like I disappeared, but I haven't yet. I'm planning on completing my stories before that happens (even if I have to do less than quality work). But I wonder now is, have my readers disappeared? Because I'm ready to continue this journey. The question is: Are you Ready?!**


End file.
